Sothoryos
'''Sothoryos '''is a continent located on the opposite side of the known world from other civilisation such as Westeros and Essos. Sothoryos is the main setting for The Huntsman. The Continent is home to three sovereign states and one neutral area of land known as The Vale which is known for it's mystical energy and dark history and involvement with dragons. The West which is ruled by King Ayden the Young is the land in which The Reach, Qwell, Valos and Brock Hold are located, the central ruling of The West is done in Origin Keep in the city of Westwater. The North which is ruled by King Issac the Wise is the land in which Yulnar, Avermoore and The Peaks are located, the central ruling of The North is done in The Pale in Snowpeak City. TheThe WestSouth which is ruled by King William the Fearless is the land in which Priorwood, Elgen Valley and Elven Glen are located, the central ruling of The South is done in The Beacon in the city of Oceanwatch. The East is ruled by no one and is feared by all. It is the location of the Vale where Dragons are believed to originate from. It is also believed one can travel from the mortal to spiritual realm through a hidden point in the Vale due to the magical energy originating there. Geography To be Added Climate To be Added History To be Added Holds The continent of Sothoryos was once known as the Kingdom of Dragons when it was a united civilisation but after the dragons left with their riders for Valaryia, three of the biggest noble houses rose up and split the land into three, the wealthy West, the hardy South and the traders of the North. Each of these independent kingdoms took on the Geographical names despite there inaccuracy. Within each kingdom there are several regions known as Holds which include: The Reach Ruled by House O'Connor, the royal family of the West, and headed by King Aidyn the Young who resides in Origin Keep, the palace where Aeris Targaryen was born. Noble Bastards of the Reach take on the name of Coin due to the rich nature of it's residents. Other settlements within the Reach include, Mott Hill and Castle Maen where the Maesters of Sothoryos reside and train. Qwell Under the rule of House O'Connor while being governed by the Shaw family, not much is known about Qwell beyond the fact that bastards of noble birth from Qwell are named Rocks due to the mining trade from the region. Brock Hold Under the rule of House O'Connor while being governed by Ser Markus and his unnamed family. It is known for it's fishing trade and that the bastards of noble birth are named Salt. Valos Under the join rule of House O'Connor and the Dornish of Westeros, Valos is governed by the Martell family but overseen by an unnamed family delegated by the O'Connors due to the neglect from Dorne. Bastards from Valos are named Sand as in Westeros within Dorne. It is known for having a very different culture to the rest of Sothoryos. Priorwood Under the rule of House Ramsay which is led by King William the Fearless, Priorwood is known for it's many winding woods and great warriors, bastards born in Priorwood retain their families surname due to it not being considered anything of interest in Priorwood making it the only region in Sothoryos to think this way. The children of Priorwood have to undertake military training as part of education and all males must take on at least three years of military service before they are twenty-five while females must do medical training. There is a great sense of national pride in Priorwood and King Ramsay is known for his harsh but fair nature, however, he is also known for letting his brother Governor James Ramsay control the rest of the south due to his own neglect. Elgen Valley and Elven Glen These two holds are ruled by House Ramsay with King William being the head of the rule but Governor James being the true leader of these regions. Bastards from Elgen Valley are named Water while those from Elven Glen are known as Wind. The origins of these names are not known as there is not a great deal of information available about these regions as the south isn't that involved with the main plot of The Huntsman as of now. Yulnar Yulnar is the capital of the North and is ruled by the Specter family from Snowpeak City where they reside in the castle known as The Pale. King Issac Specter the Wise, rules from his throne of natural formed stone. Bastards of Yulnar are named Snow, similarly to those from the North in Westeros. Other settlements in Yulnar include Dragonsbridge and Idris Bay. Yulnar is the main story location of season one of The Huntsman. Avermoore The tundras of Avermoore is the largest hold in Sothoryos, Avermoore is ruled by Adam Specter despite him living in Idris Bay in Yulnar. Due to this neglect, it is quite poor and often the people look to the poor noble family of the Bartons for guidance. House Barton is led by the legitimised bastard Aron Barton, formerly Aron Claw, which is the names of the Bastards of Avermoore due to the great deal of Clawed game which lives in the tundras. The greatest settlement in Avermoore is the city of the same name where the priests of Ryorstead Hall lead on behalf of Aron. Avermoore City is partially destroyed (or completely) when a resurrected Balarion attacks it during "In the Shadow of Balarion", killing many of it's citizens as well as Freya Barton, the daughter of Aron Barton. This attack also led to Duncan Barton, the son of Aron being named the chosen one, the Dragonslayer. The Peaks The Peaks is a unique hold as it is not known for being settled in or having any distinct trade, it has a small settlement named Northport where the Guardians Tower is located. The Guardian Tower is home to the Yules. Two former assassins which now serve King Issac loyally, they watch for any possible attacks on Sothoryos, although the tower was initially meant for the protection of all the continent when it was united. Their are no bastards of the Pale but King Issac has declared that they are named Watcher. Furthermore, a strange rule which predates King Issac is that bastards of The Peaks cannot be legitimised. The Vale The only notable location of the East is the Vale. There is no known settlements of the Vale and no ruler. It is stated in ancient Sotharian law that only Dragon riders are worthy of ruling the Vale and that the palace burried in the mountains within the Vale is the true ruling point of the country. It is known that King Ramsay attempted to enter The Vale once but lost his army to the forces of nature. Population Andals To be Added Settlements The Major cities of Sothoryos include: * Snowpeak City - The Capital of the East and Home of the Specters. * Westwater - The Capital of the West and Home of the O'Connors. It was the former capital of Sothoryos. * Ocean Watch - The Capital of the South and Home of the Ramsays. * Avermoore City - The Trade Capital of the continent and the largest City. * North Valos - The Most Holy city of the Continent, Bastards are not allowed entry. Trivia To be Added